Lost
by Pixeleve
Summary: "Never judge a cat by their eyes." That's Moonkit's motto, after her father is exiled from her clan, everyone degrades her. She is practically his spitting image, right down to his cold-hearted eyes. Can Moonkit prove she's different, or will she end up following in her father's pawsteps?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**A/N**

 **Hello this is Spottedmoon8! You are here to read my very first story(well, hand written and put onto computer, first) The cats in the prologue are from Pixeleve's story, Stolen(I can use these characters because we are one and the same) SO, read on!**

 **EDIT: Thsi was formerly on my secondary account but I have switched it to here! If you follow the original, it will be deleted soon so please review, follow and fav!**

" _Why, hello little kits. Come to hear a story?" An elderly black and white tomcat purred hoarsely. A little black she kit with off white flecks and a twisted front paw squealed as a dark brown kit pulled at her ear._

" _Now, now, Mudkit. Leave Fallenkit be." The tomcat growled, slapping the brown kit's nose. "This is the story of a young kit named Moonkit. Well, she_ was _called Moonkit. You will learn."_

" _No, Bloomkit, you're not like her. In fact, Fallenkit is descended from her line." The elder rolled his eyes at the dark ginger she kit, who was nipping at Fallenkit's tail._

" _Yes, Fallenkit. Moonkit was a great cat, much like you. She made her mistakes, but she had the modesty to realize it."_

" _Now, I will start from the beginning, when the little ShadowClan kit left camp, and crossed paths with cat she was fated to meet many times over…"_

 **A/N**

 **In case you didn't notice- or haven't read- Fallenkit is Fallenstar from my other story, Stolen. Mudkit and Bloomkit will be revealed in her backstory.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sunkit

**A/N**

 **Welcome back to Lost! I hope in your free time you all managed to read Stolen and review to it. Sooooo, yep. Lez go.**

Moonkit cuffed Barkkit over the ear as the brown tabby tom kit whimpered at an owl's hoot. "Shush! A patrol will hear us!" The black she kit growled, her coat shimmering silvery on the pale moonlight. Barkkit winced at her sheathed blow. "But, Moonkit!" He whined, "we're not even supposed to be sneaking out of camp! We're only two moons!"

Moonkit scoffed. "A whole two moons! And I'm older than you, so shhh!"

Barkkit rolled his eyes. "Only by a day; and that's only because I came out tail first!" Barkkit shoved his littermate, as she stumbled into Snowkit. The white she kit purred at the bickering littermates. "At least we didn't drag Fogkit and Shrewkit along. Shrewkit slobbered all over my tail earlier!" Snowkit held up her plumpy, blue tipped tail, dried and matted.

"See?" She growled, puffing it out. "His drool is icky-sticky!"

Moonkit giggled at her best friend. "Fogkit tried to eat prey yesterday. You should've seen Poppytail's face as he coughed on a lizard tail!"

Snowkit erupted into a fit of laughter, soft snorting once and she abruptly stopped, giving a sheepish grin. A shuffling sound came from the branches in an olive tree, making Barkkit jump.

Moonkit and Snowkit shoved their noses to his nose. "Ha! I bet it was a squirrel! A little baby squirrel scared the dirt out of you!" Moonkit teased, prodding his shoulder.

Soon as the words left Moonkit's mouth, an owl's cry sounded from right above them. The trio spun around, crouching down low as the owl blinked open it wide yellow eyes, glowing in the darkness and with its soundless wings, it landed on the branch right in front of Moonkit.

It opened it beak and let out a shrill cry, staring mercilessly into Moonkit's dark emerald eyes. "Go, go, go!" Snowkit shrieked, scrambling up and away, Barkkit just behind her.

Moonkit hurried to her paws, panicking. "Barkkit? Snowkit?" SHe cried, and upon hearing no reply, spun off towards the river.

The owl's wide wings hovered threateningly above Moonkit, extending it talons towards her. With a scream, Moonkit dashed forward.

She skidded as she saw a bramble bush straight in in front of her, however, a root tripped her paw, and she disappeared beneath the thorns.

Moonkit tumbled under the thicket, grunting in pain as she collided with the ground muzzle first.

"OW!" Moonkit groaned, rubbing her muzzle tenderly. A small laugh came from deeper in the dark tunnel. As Moonkit's eyes adjusted, she could just make out a lithe tom kit on the other side of an underground river.

Moonkit slitted her eyes, now able to fully see the lean tom. He was a handsome light brown with pale cream-ginger markings and the most beautiful robin egg blue eyes.

"The rivers flow into the Moonfall you know. Skystar discovered that first." The tom meowed, his voice like sweet honey, dripping down a maple leaf. Moonkit shuffled her paws uncomfortably. She heard stories from the elders, where Skystar had led all four clans away from the torrential flooding.

"You know, little ShadowClan kit, you should probably come over to this side. The river tends to overflow." He said, flicking his tail nonchalantly.

Moonkit felt the fur along her spine rise as water sloshed over her soft white paws. "Who are you anyways?"

The kit scoffed, lifting up a paw and beginning to wash his face. "I'm Sunkit. How about you?"

Moonkit cocked her head. "I'm, uh, er, Moonkit." Sunkit chuckled. "Well, uh, er, Moonkit; you might want to come over this way unless you have a death wish tonight."

Moonkit flicked her drenched paw in disgust. "Yuck…" She groaned, wading over to Sunkit.

The light brown tom grabbed her scruff firmly, yanking her the rest of the way. "What clan are you from?" Moonkit interrogated.

Sunkit sighed, sitting down abruptly. "Fine, I guess we got off to a bad start. Hello, I am Sunkit of ThunderClan. My sisters and brother, Thrushkit, Sapkit, Ryekit and I come here nearly every night."

Moonkit tilted her head again. "Well, I'm Moonkit of ShadowClan. I was chased by an owl with-" Moonkit yelped as Sunkit slapped his tail over her mouth. His eyes were bright and intense, and Moonkit couldn't help but feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Listen…" Sunkit whispered. Moonkit pricked her ears, her eyes growing wider as she heard the roar of the flooding river.

"We have to go. Now!" He locked eyes with her again. "Hang onto my tail and I'll guide you out."

Moonkit gently bit down on his ginger flecked tail, surprised at how quickly he ran towards a damp and musky tunnel.

Moonkit could feel the water nipping at her waist, frightened at how quickly it had grown. Sunkit dug his claws into stone, scrambling up the ledge, his tail slipping out of Moonkit's jaws and she fell backwards into the foaming water.

The world faded into the background, Sunkit's terrified yowl the last thing Moonkit had heard clearly.

 _Maybe Barkkit was right… Maybe this_ was _a bad idea… Guess StarClan is ready for me…_ Moonkit thought dreadfully.

Moonkit's vision blurred around the dark water, her lungs burning and begging for air. Suddenly, powerful teeth grasped her scruff and pulled her to safety.

"Sunkit?!" Moonkit gasped, choking up the water. A confused purr sounded beside her. "Who's Sunkit?"

Moonkit looked up, panting. Sunkit was gone. She smiled as she recognized the cat in front of her. He had black fur just like Moonkit with a broad, white chest, dark emerald exactly like Moonkit's, a scar across the bridge of his nose and one just beside his left eye.

"Moonkit," he fretted, "what were you thinking?" He used his strong paws to pull her closer, beginning to wash her with his rasping tongue.

"Daddy…" Moonkit shuddered. "I just wanted to be like you…" The tom ruffled her forehead fur. "In due time, Moonkit."

"Yes, Stormheart." Moonkit sighed, shivering in the cold wind. Stormheart scooped up Moonkit, just as Snowkit and Barkkit rushed over to her.

"Moonkit, we lost you! I can't believe the owl chased _you_!" Snowkit exclaimed, her bright green eyes wide. Barkkit nodded wordlessly, his hazel eyes wide with excitement.

Suddenly, a brown and white she cat snatched Barkkit up. "Why don't you tell Moonkit about the frog you caught?" She meowed haughtily.

Barkkit flattened his ears. "Um, yeah… Snowkit and I ran into the marshes and I got a little frog…"

The brown and white she cat frowned at Moonkit. "And you managed to nearly drown!"

Stormheart growled at the she cat. "Petalcloud, she's your daughter as well!"

Petalcloud rolled her eyes. "Yes, but Barkkit caught prey!" She glared at Moonkit again. "And she could've gone to StarClan!"

Barkkit squirmed in his mother's jaws. "I fell in the marshes as well…" Petalcloud gave him a little shake. "Hush, now."

Moonkit sighed in defeat. "I'm tired, Stormheart…"

Stormheart gave the little she kit a cuddle. "Let's get back to camp. I'll have Silverberry check up on you."

Moonkit grinned as she remembered Silverberry was Stormheart's sister, and Ravenstar was his brother.

…

"She'll be just fine, Stormheart." SIlverberry meowed as Moonkit sneezed. "Just a new-leaf cold."

Stormheart gave Moonkit a final lick on the forehead. "I'll check on you in the morning."

Just as he left, a small brown and black she kit bounced in the den. "Moonkit! This is why I didn't agree to go with you!" She exclaimed, swatting her friend's spotted nose.

"Hehe, my bad, Spiderkit." Moonkit sniffled. Spiderkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever. G'night." Spiderkit pranced away, waving her tail teasingly.

…

Moonkit parted her jaws in a yawn, ending it with a aching cough. Snowkit suddenly burst through into the den. "Moonkit! Maplepaw and Sorrelpaw are having their warrior ceremony!"

Moonkit was instantly on her paws, joyful at the thought of her older sisters becoming warriors.

Ravenstar, Maplepaw and Sorrelpaw were already upon the Scorchedrock; a tall rock that had burn marks all over it.

"I do!" Maplepaw and Sorrelpaw squealed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Maplepaw, from the day forward, you shall be known as Maplepool. StarClan honors your patience and thoughtfulness." Ravenstar turned to Sorrelpaw, who was standing on the tips of her paws.

"Sorrelpaw, from this day forwards, you shall be known as Sorrel-lily. StarClan honors your spirit and honesty." Sorrel-lily licked Ravenstar's shoulder, staring back at her clan as they chanted her name.

"Maplepool! Sorrel-lily!" The cats cheered, Moonkit's voice seemed tiny against the loud warriors. Petalcloud looked mildly proud, her mouth wide with joy.

Snowkit and Spiderkit pressed against Moonkit. "We'll be warriors soon enough." Spiderkit encouraged. Snowkit nodded enthusiastically.

Moonkit nodded blankly, her mind elsewhere. All she could see where those robin egg eyes. All she could hear was his honey-like voice. All she could smell was his sweet, attracting scent. All she could feel was his soft fur against her cold pelt.

The only thing she thought was one thing. _Sunkit…_

 **A/N**

 **Welllllllll? How was it? Too short? It gets better, you can trust me on this. Don't forget to review, and include some Oc's because i need them.**

 **A/N**

 **I've been losing track of cats so here's the allegiances.**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Ravenstar: a lean black tom with white ears and chest

 **Deputy:** Toadtail: a grey-brown tom with a stumpy tail

 **Apprentice: Chestnutpaw**

 **Medicine cat:** Silverberry: a beautiful dark silver she cat with a black ringed tail

 **Warriors**

Stormheart: a black tom with a white chest, paws, grey flecks, emerald eyes and a single white stripe reaching his tail

 **Apprentice: Cedarpaw**

Softpelt: a small, fluffy cream she cat

Thistlenose: a senior, grey tom with spiky fur

Scarberry: black she cat with amber-red eyes, a scar down one cheek, with a white chest and hind leg covered in worn cobwebs

 **Apprentice: Icepaw**

Ashcloud: light grey she cat with darker flecks and hooked claws

 **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Blizzardscar: a bulky, white tom with jet black paws and several scars

Amberflow: a senior, bright ginger she cat with yellow eyes and a white tail

 **Apprentice: Swallowpaw**

Stonefoot: a lithe, grey tabby tom with white paws

Juniperwhisker: a blue grey tabby she cat

 **Apprentice: Stagpaw**

Lizardheart: a grey-brown tabby tom and a greying muzzle

 **Apprentice: Berrypaw**

Deerpelt: a pale brown she cat with black paws and dark brown spots

Scorchlight: a dark ginger mottled tom

 **Apprentice: Snookpaw**

Jayeye: blue-grey tom with unusual green eyes a white ear

 **Apprentice: Brightpaw**

Oaktail: a brown and cream tom with greyish blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Brownpaw**

Bluepetal: a blue grey she cat with white spots and amber eyes

Smokecloud: a young, grey tom with tabby legs

 **Apprentice: Echopaw**

Robinfrost: dark ginger-red she cat with amber eyes a white circle around right eye

Foxfeather: a pretty ginger-golden mottled tabby she cat

 **Apprentice: Raccoonpaw**

Maplepool: a ginger-brown she cat with hazel eyes and dark brown ears

Sorrellily: a pale ginger-brown-golden tabby she cat with dark blue eyes and white paws

Spiderweb: a grey tom with odd black markings

Patchpetal: a tortoiseshell she cat

 **Apprentice: Sparrowpaw**

Tumbleweed: a yellowish grey tabby tom

Thrushwing: a yellow-ginger she cat with striped ears

 **Apprentice: Whirlpaw**

Yellowwhisker: a light brown tabby she cat with golden whiskers

 **Apprentice: Hollypaw**

Nightfoot: a black muscular tom with grey paws and a white blaze

Willowleaf: a skinny, white she cat with black paws, ears and dark olive eyes

 **Apprentices**

Chestnutpaw: a dark brown tom with lighter stripes and a black tail tip

Birdpaw: black and white she cat with green eyes

Brownpaw: a dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Berrypaw: a dark ginger she cat with black stripes, paws and pale green eyes

Icepaw: light grey tabby tom with a white undercoat and light blue eyes

Cedarpaw: a grey-brown flecked tom with dark blue-green eyes

Swallowpaw: a slim white tom with dark ginger and brown calico spots and a black spot over one eye

Stagpaw: a brownish tom with faint stripes

Brightpaw: a gingery brown she cat with light flecks

Snookpaw: a pale grey tom with light grey stripes and dark blue eyes

Echopaw: an almost black she cat with white and silver splotches

Raccoonpaw: a black tabby tom with a white mask over his eyes

Sparrowpaw: light brown tabby tom with white stockings

Whirlpaw: a tall, white she cat with pale blue grey swirl-stripes

Hollypaw: a thin black she cat with dark grey paws and ringed tail

 **Queens**

Petalcloud: a dark brown she cat with almost black spots with white paws, ear tips and hazel eyes (mother to Moonkit and Barkkit; father is Stormheart)

Poppytail: a pale brown she cat with white and light ginger splotches (mother to Fogkit and Shrewkit; father is Toadtail)

Grasswing: a grey mottled tabby she cat (mother to Patchkit, Wolfkit and Lakekit; foster mother to Spiderkit and Doekit)

Lichenleaf: a small silver mottled she cat (mother to Nettlekit, Adderkit, Bloomkit and Primrosekit; father is Thistlenose)

Skyfeather: a silver tabby she cat with white paws and ears (mother to Snowkit)

Tawnytail: a light brown she cat with white and dark brown splotches (expecting Stonefoot's)

 **Elders**

Stumpyfoot: a greyish white tom with a stubby hind paw

Curlwhisker: a yellowish tabby she cat with curly whiskers

Tornears: a black and white tom with shredded ears

Flailtail: a grey tabby she cat with barely a tail

 **Kits**

Moonkit: a black she kit with white paws, chest, grey spots, dark emerald eyes and a single white stripe, covered in grey stripes, reaching to her tail

Barkkit: a brown tom kit with darker stripes and white front paws with hazel eyes

Snowkit: a white she kit with blue ear tips, tail tip and a cream blaze

Shrewkit: a light brown tom kit with creamy-yellow jagged stripes

Fogkit: a light grey tom kit with white paws, tail tip and one white ear

Spiderkit: a ruffled light brown she cat with a black underbelly and pine green eyes

Doekit: small brown she cat with white underbelly and spots with moss green eyes

Wolfkit: a grey she kit with white paws and dark grey spots and stripes

Lakekit: a white she kit with silver swirl stripes and amber eyes

Patchkit: a grey and white splotched tom with amber eyes

Nettlekit: a dark grey she kit mottled with spiky fur and sharp forest green eyes

Adderkit: a brown tortoiseshell tom kit

Bloomkit: a ginger tortoiseshell she kit

Primrosekit: a creamy colored she kit with a fluffy pinkish red tail

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Duskstar: an elderly black tabby tom with a light grey chest

 **Deputy:** Swiftstreak: a dark brown tabby tom with a black streak and white underbelly

 **Medicine cat:** Larkbreeze: a dark cream tabby she cat

 **Warriors**

Featherlight: a pale silver tabby she cat with skinny limbs and odd creamy eyes

Pigeonfrost: a dark black and grey splotches she cat with icy blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Birchfern: a small, light brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and green eyes

Rabbitleap: a pale brown tom with a white underbelly and paws

 **Apprentice: Mothpaw**

Blacknose: a slinky black tom with grey paws and a narrow face

 **Apprentice: Amberpaw**

Furzestripe: a grey and white tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

Bumblegorse: a black tom with calico splotches

Berryfeather: a ginger-pinkish tabby she cat

 **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Beetlewing: a dark grey tom with white swirl stripes

 **Apprentice: Aspenpaw**

Eaglenose: a brown, grey and white splotched tom

 **Apprentice: Mosspaw**

Ashstep: a light grey tabby tom with a white chest

Spottedflower: a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat

Leopardtalon: a golden and brown mottled she cat

 **Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

 **Apprentices**

Bluepaw: a blue-grey she cat with grey paws and underbelly

Mothpaw: a golden mottled she cat with a cream underbelly and chest

Amberpaw: a calico she cat with a pitch black tail

Leafpaw: a dark brown tabby tom

Aspenpaw: grey and sandy mottled she cat

Mosspaw: a black and white splotched tom

Ripplepaw: a dark blue grey tom with black swirl stripes

 **Queens**

Rosecloud: a creamy she cat with reddish-pink splotches and tail (mother to Tansykit)

Shellpoppy: a grey and creamy colored she cat with white paws and ears (mother to Vinekit and Briarkit; father is Birchfern)

Puddlestream: a dark silver tabby she cat with white ears and chest (expecting Beetlewing's)

Seedleaf: a pale ginger tabby she cat with a white chest and underbelly (mother to Sunkit, Thrushkit, Sapkit and Ryekit; father is Swiftstreak)

 **Elders**

Crowspots: a grey tom with black spots and a sharp muzzle

Quietbreeze: a grey tabby she cat with a white muzzle

 **Kits**

Tansykit: a cream she kit with darker flecks and a pinkish tail

Vinekit: a dark grey tom kit with black swirls stripes and white paws

Briarkit: a light brown she kit with white tabby stripes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Brindlestar: a light grey, fluffy and stocky she cat with a flat face and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Tigermist: an orange she cat with black stripes and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Seedflower: a pale ginger tabby she cat with white paws

 **Apprentice: Troutpaw**

 **Warriors**

Leopardwing: Golden-brown she cat with dark brown dapples.

Sparrowwhisker: a pale brown mottled tom with short whiskers

 **Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Beechnose: a sandy yellow tabby mottled tom with yellow eyes

Sunshade: Golden tabby she cat with lighter underbelly and thick fur. Golden-amber eyes. Motherly type.

 **Apprentice: Dustpaw**

Emberfoot: a white tom with ginger stockings and ears

Doveclaw: a dark grey tom with round ears and lighter flecks

 **Apprentice: Icepaw**

Raventalon: a dark grey she cat with icy blue eyes and black paws and chest

 **Apprentice: Mudpaw**

Honeycloud: a golden tabby she cat with a white chest and ears

Antstep: a light ginger tom with an orange underbelly

 **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

Ergretfoot: fluffy white she cat with black and grey flecks and lemon eyes

Talonscar: large grey tom with mask around his eyes and white blaze on chest, and a long scar running from the base of his tail and along his underbelly, wrapping around his throat

Fallowstripe: fluffy gray she cat with darker streak down her back and green eyes

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw**

 **Apprentices**

Troutpaw: a blue-grey tabby tom with black ears

Whitepaw: a skinny white she cat with nimble limbs and green eyes

Dustpaw: a light brown tabby tom with a grey underbelly and silver eyes

Icepaw: a pale, blue-grey she cat with a white chest and ears

Mudpaw: a dark brown mottled she cat with a yellowish underbelly

Tallpaw: a long legged tortoisehshell she cat

Willowpaw: long-furred shaggy very dark grey she cat with big paws

 **Queens**

Runningstream: a beautiful light silver tabby she cat with gentle amber eyes (mother to Greykit; father is Doveclaw)

Branchberry: a light brown tabby she cat (mother to Goosekit)

Silvermist: a pale grey she cat with white markings and blue-grey ears (mother to Minnowkit)

 **Elders**

Smallsnout: a black and grey tom with a white blaze and flat face

Fishtail: a blue-grey she cat with a stubby tail and pretty green eyes

Weblight: a light grey she cat with white spiral stripes

 **Kits**

Greykit: a light tabby grey tom with round ears and amber eyes

Goosekit: a light brown tom with a grey chest

Minnowkit: an almost white she kit with cream tipped ears and a blue-grey blaze with green eyes

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Pricklestar: a black she cat with a brown underbelly and paws

 **Deputy:** Jumpfeather: a black and white tom with grey paws

 **Apprentice: Stoatpaw**

 **Medicine cat:** Clovercreek: a white she cat with silver streaks and green eyes

 **Warriors**

Sheeppelt: a thick furred white she cat with blue eyes and brown paws

Shadefoot: a pale grey tom with black stockings

 **Apprentice: Littlepaw**

Brightclaw: an orange and white tabby tom with long claws

Ottertail: a white tom with a thick, dark brown tail

 **Apprentice: Sagepaw**

Smokeleap: a scrappy, dark grey she cat littered with scars

Owltail: a brown and white tabby she cat with long whiskers and a flat face

Squirrelfur: a tabby ginger tom

 **Apprentice: Burntpaw**

Brownbird: a small, light brown she cat with a thin tail

 **Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

Pearpetal: a ruffled grey and white tabby she cat with pale lime eyes

Dawnpool: a light ginger she cat with pale grey markings

 **Apprentice: Badgerpaw**

Thistlewhisker: a black tom with white paws

Palefang: a faded orange tom with a white streak down his back

 **Apprentice: Kestrelpaw**

Quailfur: a light grey she cat with a dark grey streak down her back and blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Stoatpaw: a light brown tom with a white underside

Littlepaw: a tiny, light brown mottled she cat with a paler underbelly

Sagepaw: a black, grey and white splotched she cat

Burntpaw: a dark reddish mottled tom a orange paws, underbelly and chest

Hazelpaw: a white and honey-colored tabby tom

Badgerpaw: a black tom with a white chest and underbelly

Kestrelpaw: a slim tortoiseshell she cat

 **Queens**

Gorsethorn: a golden-brown she cat with a long tail and amber eyes (mother to Heatherkit and Fuzzykit; father is Squirrelfur)

Beestripe: a yellow she cat with black stripes and ears (expecting Palefang's)

Specklesnow: an older pale grey she cat with white flecks (mother to Swankit)

 **Elders**

Smallscar: a scarred white tom with a striped grey over coat

Rufflebreeze: a light grey she cat with black spiral stripes

 **Kits**

Heatherkit: a light golden she kit with ginger stockings and ears

Fuzzykit: a greyish she kit with golden ears and tail

Swankit: a snowy white she kit with a black muzzle

 **A/N**

 **I don't feel like doing all the clans, but I will eventually as the story goes along. Most likely when Moonkit becomes an apprentice. No longer accepting OC's ShadowClan looks overpopulated.**

 **EDIT: Here's the whole clans! As the story progresses, and if you've read the discontinued "Backstories" then you'll see some connections further along.**


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**A/N**

 **Raven that flies at night, thanks for being the first to review! So everyone else go follow his/her lead and review!**

Stormheart lay beside Moonkit, grooming her forehead as she sniffled pitifully, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

Moonkit let out a soft yawn, standing up to stretch. Her terrible cold had lasted a whole two quarter-moons, and what hurt was that Petalcloud hadn't visited her once.

"Stormheart! I want you on the battle for the Snow Banks. We _will_ get them back this time." Ravenstar insisted. "Take Marshfang, Berrypaw, Lizardheart, Deerpelt, Nightfoot and Cedarpaw."

Stormheart dipped his head, a strange glint in his eyes. Stormheart followed the deputy, Marshfang out of the bracken and thistle barrier, his tail bushed slightly.

Moonkit rested her head on her paws, bored now that Stormheart had left, and worried that he was going to battle, especially with ThunderClan! Moonkit growled. _Stormheart stay safe, and protect Cedarpaw._ Moonkit thought, now scared for her best tom friend.

 _I wonder where Sunkit is… I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I him…_ Moonkit shook her head, padding out of the medicine den.

Moonkit joyfully bounded up to Snowkit, snickering as she bickered with Shrewkit.

"Drooling frog-brain!" Snowkit hollered at him. Shrewkit narrowed his eyes. _He sure has grown in these two quarter moons…_ Moonkit thought. _Seems just like yesterday Snowkit was complaining about his slobber…_

"Fat, ThunderClan crow-food!" Shrewkit spat, as they began to circle each other. Snowkit cannoned straight into the surprisingly larger tom, her bright green eyes wild.

They fell into a screeching, squirming tussle, clawing each other with unsheathed claws and sharp teeth.

Fogkit watched in horror as Snowkit flung Shrewkit off easily, wincing at a nick in her ear. "Get him, Snowkit!" Moonkit goaded, lashing her tail excitedly.

Shrewkit jumped to his paws, hissing. Shrewkit's fur bristled. He was a light brown with creamy-yellow jagged stripes He scored his claws across Snowkit's flank, pinning her down.

Snowkit struggled beneath him, Shrewkit yowling as the white she kit rolled over, smushing him to the floor.

"STOP!" Came Ravenstar's voice. Shrewkit suddenly extending his paws, tossing Snowkit off, laughing as she squeaked when she hit the ground.

"This is wild! Clanmates don't fight! Just what happened?" Ravenstar howled, staring down at the two kits with his dark amber eyes.

Snowkit and Shrewkit glared at each other, their eyes clashing. "You started it!" They screamed in unison. "No, you did!" They exclaimed once again at the same time.

Ravenstar's nose twitched in the beginnings of a snarl. "Calm down. Snowkit, tell me."

Snowkit cast a triumphant look at Shrewkit before continuing. "I was just talking with Barkkit when Shrewkit came up and said he needed him. I said-" Shrewkit scoffed at Snowkit.

"That's not how it went! _I_ was talking with Barkkit and Snowkit said she needed him!" Shrewkit and Snowkit were sizing each other up again, their ears flat and eyes narrowed.

Ravenstar sighed. "Snowkit, Shrewkit, and Barkkit come with me in my den." Barkkit looked confused, but upon seeing Snowkit and Shrewkit seething at each other, he just trailed after Ravenstar.

Moonkit groaned, flopping onto her back. She felt her heart ache, dying to see Sunkit again.

With a shuddering breath, Moonkit managed to push the WindClan kit from her head.

Moments later, a familiar screech had Moonkit on her paws. Cedarpaw burst in the clearing, his dark blue-green eyes wide with terror.

The speckled, grey-brown tom was at a loss for words, jumping as his sister, Brightpaw, meowed, "just spit it out, Cedarpaw!"

"Marshfang is, he's, dead!"

(LOL, recap)

"Marshfang, is, he's dead!" Just as the words left Cedarpaw's mouth, Stormheart entered from behind Cedarpaw, Marshfang hanging limply over his back.

Brightpaw ran forward, burying her muzzle in Marshfang's flank. "Dad…" She cried, sobbing as her other brother, Stagpaw sat sorrowfully beside her.

Cedarpaw's eyes rolled into the back of his head, collapsing as his breath grew ragged and quick.

Silverberry pushed through the clearing. "Move, move!" She yowled, scooping Cedarpaw up by the scruff.

As Silverberry left, Ravenstar narrowed his eyes at Stormheart. "What happened, brother?"

Stormheart looked around, as if nervous, before meowing, "ThunderClan had us pinned down. The deputy, Birchclaw, attacked Marshfang, killing him. I took Birchclaw's life for revenge." Stormheart growled, a tiny smile on his face, but Moonkit didn't seem to notice.

Ravenstar looked suspicious, but he dipped his head. "Very well… I shall name the new deputy once everyone has mourned…"

Stormheart pressed his nose briefly behind Marshfang's ear, patting his old friend's paws. Brightpaw and Stagpaw didn't move, only Stagpaw left as their mother called him away.

Moonkit raced up to her father. "Did you really kill Birchclaw?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. Stormheart nodded, smirking. Moonkit broke into a purr. "That's amazing! I'm gonna be a brave warrior like you!"

Stormheart licked her ear lovingly. "I know you will."

With a sneeze, Moonkit sat down next to Spiderkit and Snowkit. "I'm gonna go check up on Cedarpaw." Moonkit blurted.

"Is he okay?" Moonkit whispered, plopping down next to the injured apprentice. Silverberry nodded. "Seems he fought well. If he was older, I'm sure Ravenstar would hold a warrior ceremony."

…

Days had passed since Marshfang's death, and Ravenstar had named the new deputy, Toadtail. Cedarpaw had made a full recovery, but he seemed to avoid Moonkit. Sure, he was busy with apprentice duties, but he seemed to go out of his way to stay away from the three moon old she kit.

 _Like today…_ Moonkit thought gloomily.

" _Cedarpaw!" Moonkit called, her eyes widening with excitement. Snookpaw and Swallowpaw, two of his friends exchanged awkward looks and bounded away from Cedarpaw._

" _I haven't seen you in so long!" Moonkit purred, rubbing against his side. Cedarpaw's eyes glinted with disgust. "Stop it, Moonkit." He muttered, kicking her away._

 _Moonkit stumbled away, her eyes filled with hurt. "B-but, Cedarpaw…" The apprentice stared down at her with cold, beady eyes. "I'm not your friend anymore, Moonkit. Leave me alone."_

 _Cedarpaw turned around, smacking Moonkit in the face with his thin tail._

Moonkit cringed at the memory. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something foul?" She wailed to herself.

"Great StarClan, cut your whining out, Moonkit!" Came Snowkit's voice, ringing with mock anger.

Moonpaw moaned in frustration. "Cedarpaw won't talk to me! I don't know what happened!"

A sly smirk found its way onto Snowkit's muzzle. "Someone as a cruuuuush!" Snowkit squealed, batting her eyelashes at Moonkit.

Moonkit curled her claws into the ground. "Do not." She insisted, remembering Sunkit. _But I don't like him either!_

Snowkit stopped teasing her, but her face held onto the smirk. "When did you stop talking?" Moonkit thought for a heartbeat.

"When Marshfang died…" Moonkit was puzzled as to where Snowkit was going with this.

Snowkit's eyes glimmered slyly. "It's time to, send someone undercover."

 **(Lol, I've never written from a kit's point of view a whole lot so im sorry if this sucks XD)**

(Recap)

"It's time to, send someone undercover."

Moonkit raised an eyebrow at Snowkit. Then it hit her. Snookpaw was Snowkit's brother from an older, half litter.

"You're brilliant!" Moonkit exclaimed, tackling the white she kit. Snowkit smiled pridefully.

"I know."

 **(POV change; Snookpaw)**

Snookpaw shifted his paws uncomfortably. Snowkit had asked him as to why Cedarpaw was being cruel to Moonkit, but the problem was, Snookpaw already knew, but he couldn't say. _Cedarpaw's scared of Moonkit!_

Of course, Cedarpaw wouldn't say why, only that it had to do with the battle versus ThunderClan.

"Snookpaw!" Cedarpaw hollered. The pale grey tom spun around. Cedarpaw wore an exasperated face. "Moonkit's coming over here. Act busy with me."

Snookpaw glanced at Swallowpaw, who drew in a breath and widened his eyes, mimicking Cedarpaw's strangely frightened look.

"...Cedarpaw?" Moonkit looked small and meek against Cedarpaw. "C-can we talk?"

Cedarpaw puffed up his grey-brown fur, rounding on Moonkit with slitted eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not-"

"-I like you, Cedarpaw." Moonkit blurted, and she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, as if expecting another insult.

Cedarpaw stared Moonkit, his eyes softening slightly. Moonkit peeked through one open eye. "Cedarpaw…?" She whispered.

Moonkit narrowed her dark eyes at Cedarpaw's blank face. "Is something _else_ wrong?"

Cedarpaw suddenly gasped, unsheathing his claws in the dirt. "Y-you're too much like him… Th-those eyes…!"

Moonkit gaped at him wordlessly with hurt. "I _never_ did anything to you! Why do you hate me?"

Moonkit spun around her tears trailing away in the heavy, New-leaf breeze that had picked up. Snookpaw and Swallowpaw shook their heads at Cedarpaw.

"She likes you, Cedarpaw! Why are you so cruel to the poor kit?" Snookpaw hissed, stomping his paw hard on the ground.

"Because I saw Stormheart kill Marshfang!" Cedarpaw shrieked, ears flat agaisnt his head and his claws deep in the soil.

 _Cedarpaw sprung on a small ThunderClan apprentice, scoring his claws down her shoulders. She gasped in pain, only to kick him off with her hind legs, spinning around to meet him, hissing._

 _He circled her, looking for a weak spot._ There, _Cedarpaw thought slyly,_ she's limping. _The speckled tom pounced at her, unbalancing the tiny she cat as he battered her weak leg._

 _Just as he had the enemy apprentice pinned, he heard his father's urgent yowl. "Retreat! ShadowClan retreat!"_

 _Cedarpaw hardly believed it but he let the pathetic she cat up, watching coldly as she bounded away in the opposite direction of him. Marshfang and Stormheart still hung behind, fighting Birchclaw, the deputy, and Nettlefang, a large muscled tabby tom._

 _Stormheart scored his claws along Nettlefang's soft underbelly, the ThunderClanner scowling and darting off. "Stormheart! I need your aid!" Marshfang admitted, growling as Birchclaw towered over him. Stormheart bowled into the enemy deputy, knocking him over._

 _Marshfang watched in horror as Birchclaw lost his footing and fell into the gap of the Snow Banks, the ThunderClanner's head twisting awkwardly. Stormheart, however, looked oddly pleased their enemy was dead._

" _C'mon, let's go." Marshfang meowed raspily, unaware of his son watching the scene unfold._

" _Hm, no. Hold up…" Stormheart said, lifting his nose up. "I scent WindClan enemies." Marshfang twitched his nose, raising an eyebrow in questioning._

" _There's nothing, Stormheart. C'mon. We gotta get back to the clan." Marshfang urged, but Stormheart stayed in place. "Stormheart, as deputy, I demand you come back to camp with me."_

 _Stormheart's mouth twisted into a snarl. "Ugh, deputy this, deputy that! You know what, Marshfang?" Stormheart leapt, pressing his face close to Marshfang's. "_ I _should be deputy. Yeah, I like that very, very much."_

 _Stormheart hissed, tackling Marshfang, the deputy screeching in surprise. Stormheart flung Marshfang off him, knocking the breath out of him as he slammed Marshfang to the ground. Stormheart growled as Marshfang managed to claw his shoulder, a clump of fur snagging into Marshfang's claws._

 _Stormheart hissed once more, one of his dark emerald eyes glowing red with a crimson smoke trailing off his left eye, and bit down on Marshfang's throat and tore._

Cedarpaw shook the horrific memory from his head. "Moonkit's father is crazy! He's insane, and she has his crazed eyes."

Swallowpaw looked shocked, but he laid his tail over Cedarpaw's back. "I think the heat of the battle, and your injuries, got you imagining things. Just take a few more days off, pal."

Cedarpaw's blue-green eyes widened in shock. "Stormheart could kill again by then!"

Snookpaw whacked Cedarpaw on the head with a sheathed paw. "You're being ridiculous. Stormheart is not a killer! His brother is Ravenstar, and his sister is Silverberry. It wouldn't make any sense."

"I'm right, you'll see. Stormheart isn't to be trusted." Cedarpaw snapped, trotting off angrily.

 **A/N**

 **Uh-oh, this doesn't look good for anyone. I'm not gonna fast-forward to Moonkit and her friend's apprentice ceremonies just yet. I actually think I want to have the first few chapters on her kithood.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Father's Love

**A/N**

 **I haven't updated this in forever… I'm going to transfer it to my main account, Pixeleve, so I suggest quickly going over there before this is deleted tomorrow.**

Moonkit yowled as she pummeled into Barkkit, pinning him to the ground with a triumphant grin. He was always easy to beat in any play fighting.

"Oh, sweet, Barkkit!" Petalcloud cried as she saw Moonkit towering over him. "Moonkit, how dare you hurt Barkkit? He's a fragile kit!"

"More like a crybaby kit." Moonkit retorted under her breath. Petalcloud peeled back her lips and shoved her muzzle to Moonkit's.

"Don't hurt Barkkit like that again, understand?" Petalcloud's eyes were slits. Moonkit didn't reply, slightly afraid to.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU USELESS FROG-BRAIN?!" Petalcloud shrieked. Moonkit's fur bushed up, shivering in fear.

"N-n-n-n-" Moonkit stammered, her eyes wide in terror. Petalcloud had never been this openly angry with her.

"Petalcloud!" Stormheart snapped from across the camp. "Why are you terrorizing our daughter?!"

The dark brown queen shrugged. "She hurt Barkkit."

Stormheart looked furious and taken aback. "He's fine. They were playing. It's what _kits_ do. Because, that's what they are. Kits. Barely even three moons old. You're a borderline monster." He hissed, scooping up Moonkit in his firm teeth.

"You okay?" Stormheart wiped away tears that had begun to flow from Moonkit's eyes. She nodded best she could, words getting caught in her throat.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me." Stormheart coaxed. "It's just me. It's daddy. I won't hurt you. Now, breathe, breathe. Just breathe, that's it. Stay calm."

Moonkit slowly gained control of her breathing again, no longer coming in short, panicked gasps flowing along with her hot tears, though her eyes were slightly puffy.

"Do want to see Silverberry?" Stormheart asked gently. Moonkit shook her head stubbornly.

"I-I'm okay now." She sniffled, swallowing dryly.

"There's my brave little girl!" Stormheart exclaimed, giving her nose a swift lick. Moonkit giggled excitedly.

"I just know you're gonna be great one day. Who knows, maybe my brother will appoint you his deputy someday." Stormheart meowed, ruffling the fur on Moonkit's head.

"You think so?" Moonkit's eyes, identical to his, lit up. "Mama says I'll never be anything."

Stormheart scoffed. "Your mother's just upset 'cause you look like your daddy."

Moonkit cocked her head, one of her ears falling limp. "What's so bad about looking like you?"

Stormheart went quiet for a moment, before bursting out in his loud chuckle. "Nothing, dear! Who wouldn't wanna look like me?" As the words left his mouth, he puffed out his chest, Moonkit squealing in amusement.

"Daddy?" Moonkit poked his forepaw. He turned and leaned down to her eye level.

"Yes, my love?" He asked, the scar on the bridge of his nose covered with cobwebs from his battle versus ThunderClan for the Snow Banks.

"Um, why does Cedarpaw go out of his way to avoid me? He said something about my eyes, but I'm confused. Would you know?" Moonkit asked, her voice somewhat meek, feeling small standing next to her tall and fit father, who was even larger than Ravenstar, his own brother.

Stormheart's eyes seemed to narrow, and a reddish color invaded his left eye, but it was gone soon as Moonkit blinked, and his friendly green eyes weren't as bloodthirsty looking.

"I can talk to him." Stormheart chuckled, almost falsely "He is my apprentice after all. He wouldn't need to hide anything from me."

"That's true, dad." Moonkit pondered for a moment, ignoring the strange feeling that something bad was creeping up. "Thanks!" Moonkit jumped up and licked his cheek affectionately as she skipped off towards Snowkit.

"Being in camp is so boring!" Snowkit groaned as Moonkit was in earshot. She turned to her friend. "I wish I had littermates, like you!"

Moonkit chuckled dryly and scuffed the ground with a white forepaw. "It's not that great. Maplepool and Sorrellily are always claiming to be busy, with Maplepool flirting with just about every tom and Sorrellily pushing herself too hard, and then there's Barkkit, who my own mother sees no faults in him, but no good in me." Moonkit sighed, lowering her ears. "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst."

Snowkit shrugged. "It's fine, but, we are almost six moons now. I mean, we're halfway there!"

Moonkit blinked slowly. "Just what are you getting at, Snowkit?" Despite asking, Moonkit had a pretty sure idea what the slim white she kit had running in her mind.

…

"Why I agreed to do this again, I'll never know." Moonkit grumbled as she trudged along in the dark forest, recalling the last time she snuck out, but this time without her scaredy brother.

Snowkit giggled. "Man, Moonkit! You gotta buck up! Or," she peered into Moonkit's eyes tauntingly, "are you a mouse-heart?"

"I am not a mouse-heart!" Moonkit countered with her father's odd accent he gets whenever he is challenged or being plain stubborn.

"Then let's find out!" Snowkit called, disappearing over a downwards slope, followed by several surprised shrieks and a final one, indicating she'd fallen down somewhere.

Moonkit sniggered, following after her, but spreading out her paws just right to slide gracefully down the slope leading into a clearing in an indent in the forest floor.

"Where are we? We haven't crossed the border have we?" Snowkit fretted, shaking her head as she smoothed her perfectly snow white fur and stood.

"I don't think so…" Came Moonkit's reply as she hoisted her muzzle to the air. "I don't scent any icky ThunderClanners, and we would've come across the river if we crossed into RiverClan."

"Oh!" Snowkit exclaimed. "This must be Soft Sands! Snookpaw says most apprentices train here, because the sand cushions your fall."

Moonkit placed heavier pressure on one paw, testing Snowkit's idea. Not coming to conclusion, an idea struck her. "Oh, it does? Then try this on for size!" Moonkit yowled playfully, cannoning into Snowkit, the element of surprise on her side.

Snowkit gasped in shock, groaning briefly as she hit the ground, but upon discovering it didn't hurt as bad, recovered and bucked Moonkit off.

"Hey, wait!" Snowkit shouted, quieting Moonkit's loud laughter. "Did you hear that? It sounded like pawsteps."

Moonkit felt her whole body go cold and run with dread. "Oh, StarClan…" She muttered breathlessly. "We gotta get back to camp, now!"

Moonkit nosed Snowkit out of the Soft Sands, breaking into a quick sprint.

"Moonkit, what's up?" Snowkit heaved, having trouble keeping up after getting pummeled unexpectedly.

"I remember Stormheart saying that since we're kinda overpopulated this New-leaf, that the warrior were gonna start doing moonhigh patrols every night." Moonkit felt her stamina slipping away. "Snowkit, tell me. Where's the moon at now?"

Stopping for a moment, Snowkit glanced up, and the same sense of foreboding filled Snowkit. The moon was at its peak, and that would mean… _The pawsteps I heard… That must have been the patrol! Oh StarClan we're so screwed!_

Despite the possible danger of getting caught, the two kits were smiling like a cat with their first crush from the exhilaration. However, it ended quickly.

Just as a laugh slipped its way from Moonkit's mouth as she shot a hurried look at Snowkit and turned back to looking forwards, Moonkit slammed straight into another cat. Moonkit heard Snowkit inhale sharply, and Moonkit felt her unease grow as she recognized the scent of the cat she crashed into.

"H-h-hi, Ravenstar…" Snowkit gulped, her voice meek. Moonkit flashed her uncle a desperate and pleading grin. It didn't banish the clear anger, shock and disappointment in his blue eyes and on his frown.

"Uncle, why were you even there?" Moonkit cried in protest at Ravenstar. It was early morning, and he was deciding their punishment.

"It was our first night patrol in seasons, Moonkit." Ravenstar sighed in frustration. "I wanted to make sure it went smoothly. I never would have expected to find my niece wandering the woods. _Again."_

Moonkit flattened her ears sheepishly and felt her heart sink. "I-I'm sorry, Unc-, uh, Ravenstar. It was my idea."

Snowkit frowned at her friend. Moonkit had always had a weird thing, she would take blame for anything that went wrong, even if it wasn't her fault. It mostly Barkkit, or on some occasion, when provoked by Shrewkit, it was Snowkit. Now, Moonkit had decided for them to sneak out on their first time, but that was besides the point.

"It wasn't Moonkit this time! It was me!" Snowkit blurted, feeling suddenly under pressure when Ravenstar diverted his intense gaze to her.

"You?" Ravenstar seemed almost taken aback, but he dipped his head. "Very well. But Moonkit did accompany you, so you with both suffer a moon worth of punishment, cleaning up after the elders, feeding them, and changing their bedding."

As the pair began to leave, Ravenstar called them back. "Oh," he purred smugly, "don't forget ticks, too."

…

"I think I'm done now." Moonkit sighed in relief as she accidentally caught a whiff of the mouse bile on her paws. She felt like retching but managed to stop the urge.

Tornears grumbled under his breath. "No, there's more. I can feel them writhing around in my fur. Keep on goin'." Moonkit felt her heart sink, and not just because of continuing the task she'd been doing for five sunrises since she snuck out the second time.

Curlwhisker giggled. She was the youngest and spriest of the elders', only have retired just before Moonkit was born. "Tornears, go easy on the poor kit. How old are you, love?" The yellowish tabby turned to her, her wavy whiskers bouncing as she whipped her head around.

"I'm almost four moons." Moonkit replied easily. Curlwhisker smiled warmly.

"You're such a darling kitten," Curlwhisker cooed, twitching her nose affectionately. "Makes me wish I was still a warrior so I could be your mentor. Your father was such a quiet tom when he was younger. Ravenstar seemed to soak up all the spotlight, and Stormheart only got shyer when that incident with his mother…" Curlwhisker stopped as Flailtail swatted her ear.

"Hey!" Curlwhisker squeaked like an angry kit at a playmate. "What was that for?"

Flailtail rolled her dull amber eyes. "Stop it. Or you're going to scare her."

Moonkit shook her head, letting her curiosity bound free. "No! I mean, tell me more. I won't get frightened. Promise."

Curlwhisker and Flailtail exchanged odd looks, before Curlwhisker continued with her story. "Stormheart's mother- Blackcloud- wasn't a good cat. She seemed nice like any other, but she snapped soon after Stormheart and his littermates were apprenticed."

"W-what she do?" Moonkit asked timidly, her emerald green eyes wide with bold inquisitiveness.

"Why, Blackcloud attacked the leader! She turned on him during a battle in our own camp against WindClan. She claimed that her bloodline was the only ones worthy of ruling ShadowClan. The deputy saved the leader and they exiled Blackcloud. They found her dead the next morning, eaten alive by a pack of foxes." Curlwhisker's eyes twinkled with the sunhigh light and the thrill of storytelling which all elders' possessed.

Moonkit shivered, the thought of getting eaten alive sending unpleasant chills down her spine and a knot in her stomach.

"Moonkit, are you okay?" Flailtail's raspy voice brought Moonkit away from her thoughts. "You look like you're going to be sick. Perhaps telling you was a bad idea."

Moonkit gulped, standing up in protest. "No, I'm fine! Um, anything else you need?"

Stumpyfoot lifted his head, his eyes blearily with sleep. "Some prey would be nice." He croaked sleepily, resting his head back to his paws.

Moonkit bowed her head, scampering off, snickering to herself softly. Stumpyfoot seemed to always sleep, only getting up to eat or fetch water from the bayou behind the den.

Leaning too far into the fresh-kill pile, Moonkit yelped as she tumbled in and was suddenly lifted up by a set of unfamiliar jaws.

"Oh! Moonkit!" The cat said, and as she placed Moonkit down, she realized the cat was Softpelt, a small but powerful fluffy cream she cat.

"S-sorry, Softpelt." Moonkit muttered, her ears hot with embarrassment. Softpelt only let out a purr of amusement.

"Don't fuss, Moonkit." Softpelt lowered her voice to a whisper. "I fell in more times than I could count when I was a kit. I was barely bigger than a mouse when I was born."

Moonkit smiled sweetly as Softpelt padded away to join Tawnytail and Thrushwing in sharing tongues, but cringed as she heard cackling laughs coming from behind her, and as looked behind her, recognized her sisters, Maplepool and Sorrellily.

"HA!" Maplepool tossed her head haughtily. Sorrellily looked awkward, like she wasn't too fond of teasing her sister.

"You fell in?" Maplepool fell backwards into a fit of laughter, her eyes beginning to water. Sorrellily mouthed a 'sorry.'

Moonkit only huffed and padded off, fetching a plump sparrow for Stumpyfoot, glad to be done with her duties for the day.

"Yo!" She heard Fogkit call from behind her beside the bayou, where she had begun eagerly washing the mouse bile from her paws.

"Oh, hey, Fogkit. How's it goin'?" Moonkit asked absently, not really interested in a reply. She didn't know him all that well, despite them being almost the same age, their mothers being such hateful former friends to one another surely played a part.

"Hmm." Fogkit mumbled, his eyes thoughtful as he twitched his white ear. "Shrewkit and Snowkit are fighting again, while Barkkit tries to break them up. So, I was wondering if we could maybe, uh, connect?"

Moonkit gave her paws a final scrub, sniffing them briefly before she shook them out and nodded to her denmate. Maybe he wasn't like Shrewkit.

"Can I ask you an odd question?" Fogkit blurted, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, sure. Nothing's really odd to me." Moonkit answered, earning a small chuckle from Fogkit.

"Well, what's it like to, uh, have good friends? Snowkit and Spiderkit and you seem super close knit, and well, no one really wants to know me cause of Shrewkit's constant fighting with Snowkit."

Moonkit felt her heart pang. "Oh, Fogkit! I didn't know." He only shrugged at her sympathy.

"They think I'm weird, too…" He waved a paw towards his white ear. "I'm half deaf. Born that way. Plus, Silverberry says I have a fragile structure; not built for rough battling."

"So, what did you want to do? Follow Silverberry in medicine?" Moonkit assumed, lifting a forepaw and grooming it. Her nostrils burned with the lingering scent of mouse bile from her paws, and she did her best not to gag.

"Y-yeah, I was thinking of that. Um, maybe, could you help me review some herbs?" Fogkit requested timidly. Moonkit stood, ruffling her pelt.

"Sure thing. Silverberry's den?" Moonkit asked, but without waiting for an answer, she scampered into her aunt's den.

Instantly, overwhelming scents overcame the mouse bile stench, instead there was a mixture of sweet and sour mixed with bitter and and downright foul, like the bile.

Fogkit approached Moonkit from behind, a slightly amused look on his face. "Not accustomed to the smells?" He didn't need an answer. Moonkit's watering eyes and screwed up nose already said so, though she nodded.

"Okay, so what does this do?" Moonkit trotted over to one of Silverberry's shelves, poking her claw at a pile of dark green leaves with pointed edges, looking soft but they jabbed sharply at her tender paw pad. Moonkit brought her paw close to her, giving it a brisk lick.

Fogkit snorted in an attempt not to laugh at her. "Those are raspberry leaves. They can stop bleeding or ease pain."

Moonkit blinked at him in amazement. If she was a medicine cat, she probably end up feeding someone deathberries.

Fogkit slunk around the chilled den, swiping one of his paws over the plush leaves of a pale green plant, a faint aroma wafting from it. "I'm pretty positive this is catmint." He leaned in closer to the plant, sniffing it gingerly. "Oh, wait. No, this's chickweed. Similar effect, though catmint is preferred."

Moonkit stared at Fogkit in wonder. "How do you retain all that? Or tell the difference?"

Fogkit scooped up a chickweed leaf in a quick swipe and padded over to her, Moonkit spotting something odd about her denmate's paws as he presented the almond shaped leaf; he had six claws, not five.

"Well, catmint leaves are fuzzier, and smells irresistible. Chickweed is taller stemmed, almond shaped leaves, and doesn't smell so enticing." Fogkit explained, flicking the leaf from his claw.

"I'd make a mouse-dung medicine cat." Moonkit chuckled dryly. "Stormheart's been teaching me crouches to hunt, and basic fighting stances. Silverberry says I mix up herbs to easily when I told her I was interested in her work awhile back."

"There's more to being a medicine cat than knowing herbs, Moonkit. You gotta have quick wits." He jabbed her shoulder playfully. "You sure do, but you've got more a slim warrior build. I bet you'd be pretty agile in battle."

Moonkit flushed with warmth from the compliment. "I-I-I, heh, well…" She stammered, swishing her tail in flusterment. "I guess so. Barkkit's always falling for a dodging move that Stormheart showed me, his own creation."

"Why don't you show me?" Fogkit offered, crouching down and waving his tail eagerly. "Just go easy."

Moonkit embraced the idea of a challenge, even if she thought it was going to be simple. Fogkit charged at her head on, Moonkit not moving until the moment before he hit her. At the last second, Moonkit sprang up, twisting in the air as she landed on his shoulders, pinning him squarely as she held a paw to his throat. "Dead." She declared, pridefully puffing her chest out.

However, Fogkit smirked faintly, and rolled onto his back, knocking the breath out of Moonkit as he had her flat on the ground. He quickly spun around, holding his own six-clawed paw to her throat. "Dead." He mewed, panting heavily.

Determined not be defeated by a kit younger than her, Moonkit jabbed her sheathed hind paws into his soft underbelly fur and kicked him off, this time holding his chest down with one paw whilst her other paw gently on his throat. "I win." She insisted, sucking in air in heavy breaths.

"You _are_ good." Fogkit heaved as Moonkit let him up. "Maybe we'll be medicine cat and leader someday."

Moonkit laughed at the thought. "You, yes as medicine cat. But not me as leader. I really don't see myself leading ShadowClan. Maybe Barkkit; he is the prodigy."

Fogkit shrugged. "If he couldn't top you, and you're as good as leader now. I believe in you."

Moonkit suddenly realized how much he'd grown from the first time she'd left camp. _Him and Shrewkit could barely talk, and didn't know how keep their drool in their mouths, but now, Fogkit seems like the older one!_

"You know, I am older than you." Moonkit huffed playfully, licking a forepaw for good measure, but Fogkit only rolled his eyes.

"Knowledge over age is what I say. A young leader doesn't matter, it's how he leads is what's important." Fogkit rationalized, twitching his whiskers.

"Or she!" Moonkit countered, though she didn't mean to say it so harshly.

"Touche." Fogkit snickered, arching his back as he stretched.

"Anyways, I should probably see how Snowkit's doing with the apprentice den. I told her I'd take of the elders today and we'd switch tomorrow." Moonkit trotted out the den, blinking in surprise as a blur of white fur zipped past her.

"Hide me!" Snowkit squealed, ducking behind a chervil bush, with Sparrowpaw appearing moments later.

"You seen Snowkit?" He asked, his fur still sticking out in places with kit fluff.

'Hm? Oh, nope! Haven't seen her. I'd check the, uh, elders den." Moonkit replied quickly, her voice high pitched. _Yeah, I need to work on my lying skills._

"Hm." Sparrowpaw looked around suspiciously, but he left with a flick of tail tabby tail to join Stagpaw and Birdpaw in sharing tongues.

"He didn't even check for my scent? Wow. Just, wow." Snowkit droned, rolling her shiny green eyes. "I can't believe I used to be friends with him. He's so annoying now, acting all high and mighty. He ain't a warrior yet!"

Moonkit nodded her head absently. She'd barely seen Stormheart since he agreed to talk to Cedarpaw for her. In fact, she hadn't seen him at all since and, which was over a day ago. She wasn't worried at first, but now it had grown to a knot in her stomach, twisting and pulling at her conscience.

"Um, I'll be back, Snowkit." Moonkit said quickly, darting off towards Ravenstar's den. "It's me, uncle. Moonkit." She waited for a response, breathing a sigh of relief when he let her in.

"What is it, Moonkit?" Ravenstar asked, his voice still agitated. He was clearly still upset with her.

"Uh, I haven't seen Stormheart since late sunhigh yesterday. Do you know where he'd be?" Moonkit asked, shuffling his paws.

Ravenstar's eyes grew softer. "Oh, yes. He volunteered to train the apprentices with Jayeye and Juniperwhisker today. He should be back before sunset. Did you need something?"

Moonkit opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She wasn't sure how he'd react to her being insecure, especially being compared to Barkkit, not to mention being genuinely concerned.

"Um, no! Just kinda miss him." Moonkit replied, her tail drooping as she padded out of his den.

"Oh, wait, Moonkit!" Ravenstar called after her. Moonkit's ears pricked as she turned half way around.

He sighed. "I'll ask Oaktail to fill in for him…" Ravenstar smiled to himself as his niece's eyes lit up with joy.

"Thanks, uncle!" She squealed, licking his cheek briskly as she hopped out of his den and towards her two friends.

 **(POV change; Cedarpaw)**

"No, no, Cedarpaw!" Stormheart sighed in frustration as Brightpaw and Stagpaw once again managed to pin their brother. "You're supposed to work with Brownpaw, not cower in the corner!"

"Go easy on the poor tom, Stormheart. Do you fail to remember when you were an apprentice?" Oaktail pointed out, but that only seemed to anger Stormheart further.

"I remember that I am older than you, and you were a mere kit when I became a warrior." Stormheart stated, lashing his tail.

He rounded on Cedarpaw. "You leave too many spots open to attack. You're vulnerable. That's how your father died!" Stormheart growled, lifting his chin high.

Cedarpaw stood mostly still, his pelt shivering with terror. "M-m-my father?"

Oaktail, Jayeye and Juniperwhisker were all staring at them, almost disdainfully, along with Cedarpaw's littermates and Brownpaw.

Stormheart snorted softly. "Try again. And don't be so slinky."

Cedarpaw's pelt bristled with fear as Stormheart flipped him on the ground, holding him in a simple firm pin. Cedarpaw flailed his paws, trying to get a pawhold to get free from his mentor, but Stormheart pressed down harder. Cedarpaw was defeated.

"You'll never be a warrior." Stormheart spat. He leaned in close to Cedarpaw's ear. "Oh, and not a word to Moonkit. She'll never believe that I said so. And don't be so crude to her. She is my kit after all." Stormheart added, his voice low enough so no one else heard.

Cedarpaw quivered, his belly fur brushing the ground as he gulped nervously. "Y-yes, Stormheart."

A smug look crossed Stormheart's face. "Good. Now try again."

"Actually, Stormheart!" Oaktail interrupted. "Ravenstar sent me to relieve you. He says that Moonkit was asking for you since you haven't been in camp since yesterday."

Stormheart gazed at his apprentice with a stern look before whipping around and disappearing through the ferns.

 **(POV Change: Moonkit)**

"Daddy!" Moonkit exclaimed with glee, leaping into her father's arms. He embraced her, the both of them purring.

"It's drizzling," Moonkit noticed, giggling as a raindrop fell onto her nose.

"RAIN!" Snowkit squealed with joy, skipping out of the nursery despite the protests of Skyfeather.

"I don't get how you like rain so much," Moonkit teased, giving Snowkit a shove. Snowkit stuck out her tongue at Moonkit and blew a raspberry.

"Maybe we should get inside," Stormheart suggested, shaking out his fur. "Don't want to get another chill."

Snowkit huffed, trotting back to Skyfeather who instantly began grooming her dampened fur, Snowkit squeaking in protest.

"Does that mean I have to go mommy now?" Moonkit sighed, a dread filling her chest. Stormheart smirked.

"I have a better idea," he purred, gathering Moonkit's scruff up in his jaws. Her fur prickled with excitement.

Stormheart waded through the shallow bayou behind camp, through twists and turns until they reached a thick oak tree. There was a niche in the trunk of the tree.

"What's special about a hollow?" Moonkit asked. Stormheart chortled, Moonkit shaking side to side softly as he laughed.

"Just wait and see," Stormheart purred, ducking into the hollow and past the hanging moss and vines and placing her down, draping his tail over Moonkit's paws.

The two stayed quiet and observant for what seemed like days, until tiny, yellow lights began to glow around the flowers and grass.

"What are those?" Moonkit whispered in awe, the light from the little bugs reflecting in her eyes.

"Fireflies," Stormheart answered, stepping outside of the hollow and silently snatching a pawful of the bugs in his paw gently.

Stormheart padded back inside the hollow, opening his paw and releasing the bugs. They shone and shimmered, illuminating the cave and their faces with the yellow light.

The fireflies stayed in the hollow, hovering around their heads and shining light for them to see clearer. Stormheart unsheathed his claws, drawing in the dirt below them.

"What are you doing?" Moonkit asked, peering at what he was doodling. Stormheart covered it with his other paw and a shy smirk.

"It's a secret," he concluded, letting out a _mrrow_ of amusement when she frowned in disappointment. An idea suddenly struck her.

"I'll draw something too!" She squeaked, unsheathing her tiny claws. Stormheart chuckled.

"Your claws are still small," he teased playfully. Stormheart passed her a splintered piece from a broken branch. "Use the sharp tip on that instead."

Moonkit took the twig in her teeth, scribbling in the soft dirt quickly. "Done!" She grinned, tucking her paws under her chest to admire her art.

Stormheart cracked a loud purr as he saw her doodle. It was a scrappy picture of the two of them, ovals for their bodies and tails, lines for their legs, triangles for their ears and stripes and circles for their heads. They had simple faces, both looking at each other. Stormheart's character had a line just above his nose, resembling the scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Can I see yours now?" Moonkit asked, her green eyes round and glinting with the dim light of the fireflies. Stormheart nodded, moving his paws to reveal it.

Moonkit gasped in amazement. It was an extremely talented and detailed drawing of a flower, with seven, curly petals. On the petals, spelled out Moonkit's name, one letter per petal.

"Is it for me?" Moonkit whispered, her voice soft and awestruck. Stormheart let out a faint purr.

"Yes, kitten," he meowed, pricking a daisy flower from inside the hollow and placing it behind her ear. "It is."

 **A/N**

 **This story is getting transferred to my main account, Pixeleve, so there will be more frequent updates. Please go follow, review and favorite this story on that account, for this one will be gone by tomorrow afternoon. Reviewing gets chapters!**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Deputy

**A/N**

 **Yay, I'm answering reviews today!**

 **Briardawn: I can't answer that, sorry. Perhaps he is like Tigerstar, perhaps not. And, it doesn't matter if they can spell or not. Jayfeather would never have survived, not to mention travel to the past so I don't think cats spelling should be too farfetched.**

 **Pebble That Shines: I guess these cats can!**

 **SuperBailey: Aw, thanks! I made Moonkit back when I was in the fourth grade! Snowkit came into play when I met my best friend in the sixth grade!**

 **Grey Wolfey: They are cute! It's how my father and I used to be**

 **RiverClanner: Glad you like it!**

" _It's good to see you're back, all three of you. You are close to becoming apprentices, am I correct?" An elderly tom chuckled._

" _Fallenkit, you are quite keen on this story, aren't you?" He asked. Fallenkit purred joyfully. She matched her twisted paw to the elder's. He chortled._

" _Of course. I'm like you, aren't I?" The elder licked Fallenkit's forehead. "Well, let's see, where was I?"_

" _Ah, yes! The fireflies in the hollow. It's a shame that Stormheart and Moonkit's niche has been lost. So many years have gone by, no cat remembers where it is, not to mention how much moss has probably grown over it," the black and white tom sighed with a sullen look._

" _Well, here we go. It was that morning…"_

Moonkit awoke slowly, her mind fuzzy. She wasn't in the nursery. She felt panic arise in her, until she recalled the previous night, with the fireflies in the hollow of the oak. She glanced down at her paws. Their doodles were still in the ground.

Moonkit yawned, nuzzling into her father's underbelly fur. Stormheart stirred, jumping up. He winced, hitting his head on the top of the hollow.

"We fell asleep," Stormheart sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ravenstar is going to kill me. I was supposed to be on the dawn patrol."

"Just say we were sheltering from the rain. It started really downpouring once we were in the hollow," Moonkit pointed out with another yawn. Her body felt numb from sleeping in a cramped space since Stormheart was such a bulky and muscular cat. She crawled out of the hollow, grateful to stretch out her legs and back.

"Badger ride?" Moonkit asked hopefully, lifting her forelegs. Stormheart rolled his eyes playfully.

"Of course, kitten," he purred, lowering himself to the ground. Moonkit squeaked happily, leaping onto his shoulders and squealing in delight as he sprinted through the forest in zigzags.

"Be careful, daddy!" Moonkit warned, giggling. Stormheart scoffed.

"Where's the fun in careful?" He teased, suddenly darting to one side and Moonkit laughing loudly in glee.

"Isn't it bad for me to be out of camp?" Moonkit suddenly realized, worry bubbling inside her.

"Well what do I tell my brother then?" Stormheart skidded to a stop. He leaned down and Moonkit climbed off. He cleared his throat, talking in a deeply pitched voice to mimic Ravenstar. "Stormheart what were you doing?" Stormheart meowed in his silly impression of his brother. He feigned a worried look, placing his paws to his cheeks.

"Oh, dear, Ravenstar! I was merely having fun with my daughter! Please, oh please, don't exile me!" Stormheart flopped over, placing a paw to his forehead and faking a faint. Moonkit burst out into a fit of laughter, rolling on the ground, barely able to breathe.

"Stormheart!" Came a questionable voice. The two turned around, facing Toadtail, the newly appointed deputy. "You were assigned to the dawn patrol."

"We got stuck in the rain," Stormheart growled back, towering over the short tom. "You know it was a heavy downpour. We sheltered in a tree and fell asleep."

"That doesn't excuse you," Toadtail sniffed. "You of all cats should know. With your brother being leader."

Stormheart's pelt prickled. "And I was sheltering my kit. You have kits. I'm sure you'd but their safety above your own."

Toadtail gave a short 'humph' and stalked off. "Just, don't do it again," he growled as he disappeared through the entrance of their furze and thickly woven cobwebs barrier and into camp.

"Spiderweb, Nightfoot!" Stormheart yowled as he entered camp. The warriors were by his side within a heartbeat. Spiderweb was a new warrior, having been mentored by Stormheart. Nightfoot had always been close to Stormheart, but in more of a servant and master sense, so much as to Nightfoot would do anything Stormheart told him to.

"Hunting patrol. I need to make up for missing the dawn patrol," he huffed, flicking his tail and the two dark colored warrior trailed after him like senseless kittens.

Moonkit frowned to herself, her shoulders slumping. "Moonkit!" Fogkit called out to her, Snowkit and Spiderkit behind him. They raced up to her.

"Why weren't you in the nursery last night?" Snowkit looked Moonkit up and down. "You had me and Spiderkit worried sick!"

"Yeah! I was cold without your thick fur!" Spiderkit whined, frowning at her friend.

"And I was worried too!" Fogkit piped up timidly.

"Shut up," Moonkit teased playfully. "You three sound like my father."

"Well, where were you? Sneaking out for a third time?" Spiderkit pressed, concern in her pine green eyes. Moonkit recalled that Spiderkit and her sister, Doekit, were abandoned as rogues and taken in. She didn't want anyone to be as alone as she was.

"Daddy and I got trapped in a tree hollow by the rain," Moonkit clarified. "And we fell asleep."

A question nagged in Moonkit's mind. She shuffled her white toed forepaws in the soil. "Hey, uh, did Petalcloud seemed worried about me?"

The three kits exchanged hesitant looks. "Um, no. She didn't," Snowkit coughed awkwardly.

Moonkit flattened her ears. She desperately yearned for her mother's affection and approval. "Th-that's fine," Moonkit spat out the words, swallowing dryly.

"Hey, I'm sure deep down, Petalcloud cares," Fogkit whispered, pressing his nose gently to her cheek. Moonkit felt a trail of tears stream down from her eyes. She felt Fogkit's tongue wipe them away.

Moonkit pushed him off, ashamed. She shouldn't be crying. She wiped at her face with the back of her paw. She felt weak when she cried.

"I'm hungry," Moonkit mumbled, tearing away from her friends and trotted towards the fresh kill. She scooped up a scrappy mouse, gnawing on it to distract herself.

Moonkit looked up, staring at Cedarpaw curiously. He was acting strange now that Stormheart had returned from the patrol. Moonkit could tell Stormheart was upset, but she was surprised. She'd never heard her father yell at anyone other than Petalcloud.

Moonkit abandoned her meal, creeping closer to try and pick up on the conversation. She became more interested and slightly concerned as she saw Cedarpaw tuck her tail between his legs.

Before she could make out any of their words, Cedarpaw suddenly whirled around and sprinted across the clearing and into the apprentice den.

Moonkit quickly dashed back to her meal, her heart ramming against her chest. Her father didn't notice she'd been trying to listen in. Stormheart spun out of the medicine den, marching to Ravenstar's den.

"ThunderClan has been marking over the Snow Banks," Stormheart reported to his brother. "They claimed to fight us for it in our own camp."

"Hm," Ravenstar snorted. "Prepare the camp. Bring our best warriors to the front and two cats to protect the medicine den and nursery."

Moonkit squealed in protest as she felt a sudden tug on her scruff. "ThunderClan is coming, we gotta get you safe," Grasswing explained, herding Wolfkit and Lakekit into the den. Her two adoptive kits, Spiderkit and Doekit, were already in their nests.

Poppytail was hurrying with Fogkit and Shrewkit dangling from her jaws. Petalcloud was curled around Barkkit protectively. Lichenleaf stood guard in front of her trio of kits, her lips peeled into a snarl.

Thrushwing and Foxfeather took guarding stances in front of the nursery. Yowls and screeches echoed in Moonkit's ears as ThunderClanners trampled their barrier to shreds.

Moonkit yelped out as she felt herself hoisted up in the air. She turned around, looking into the eyes of Skyfeather, Snowkit's mother. "You need to come to back with us to stay safe, Moonkit." The silver tabby whispered softly.

Snowkit swatted Moonkit's ear. "You're lucky my mom likes you! She only protects her own kits like this!" She exclaimed as Skyfeather wrapped her paws and tail around Snowkit and Moonkit.

Moonkit wriggled subtly from Skyfeather's grasp, slightly resenting the coddling. She peeked at her clan through a gap in the woven ivy vines and brambles.

Tumbleweed protected the elder's den against a golden and brown mottled she cat. He tackled her, the two rolling on the ground in a ball of claws and screeches.

Berrypaw was being rushed to the medicine den by her mentor, Lizardheart. Berrypaw's sister, Echopaw followed them, her face warped in concern.

Whirlpaw fought like a warrior. She was only a quarter moon younger than Maplepool and Sorrellily, and was close to being a warrior. Whirlpaw lashed an unsheathed paw to the flank of a light grey tabby tom with a white chest.

She dodged nimbly as the ThunderClanner jumped at her, the white she cat wincing as blood flowed down her side and staining her sleek, blue-grey swirl stripes.

Patchpetal and Sparrowpaw fell to the ground at the claws of a pale brown tom with a white underbelly and paws. They went limp but still breathing and a pool of crimson began slowly widening around the mentor and apprentice.

Moonkit locked her eyes onto Stormheart, worry panging in her chest. Stormheart hissed, slashing his sharp claws across the face of a dark brown tabby tom with a black streak and white underbelly.

The ThunderClanner bowled into Stormheart and pinned him roughly to the ground and clawing into Stormheart's shoulders. Stormheart kicked his unsheathed paws into the enemy's stomach, cutting his belly and knocking him off.

Stormheart shoved the ThunderClanner to the ground, slamming his jaw onto the hard ground and gripping his shoulders with his claws embedded into his flesh. He ripped his claws down the cat's back, letting him go as he scrambled to the ThunderClan leader, blood trailing after him.

The elderly ThunderClan leader halted his fight with Ravenstar, raising his tail. "ThunderClan, retreat!" He yowled, limping off with his fleeing clan.

"Silverberry," Ravenstar beckoned his sister. "Check for casualties."

The dark silver she cat bowed her head. "I already know the ones we lost. Deerpelt, Jayeye, Brownpaw, Icepaw, and… Toadtail."

Ravenstar looked horrified. "Toadtail? He's barely even been my deputy! Poppytail will be distraught."

Thrushwing and Foxfeather entered the nursery, ducking under the ivy vines.

"We defeated them," Foxfeather announced with pride in her voice.

"ThunderClan is low on cats unlike us. It was an easy fight," Thrushwing explained, beckoning the queens out of the nursery.

Blizzardscar raced to Skyfeather, purring as he found her and Snowkit safe. Snookpaw bolted over to them, nuzzling into his mother, step-father and half-sister.

"Moonkit?!" Stormheart yelled, his head swinging side to side. "Where are you?!"

Moonkit scrambled out from the nursery, running into her father's chest. He gasped, then began purring rumbly. "Thank StarClan you're safe."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Scorchedrock for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar yowled, sadness in his blue eyes. Poppytail was sulking around the base of the rock, a grieving moan in her throat as she buried her face into Toadtail's fur.

"Though we won this battle, we have lost good cats. One of which, was our deputy," Ravenstar announced. Poppytail let out a grief stricken wail. "And now, ShadowClan needs a new deputy. One I can trust to be loyal and powerful."

Stormheart's fur prickled as Ravenstar spoke.

"This new deputy will be a cat I have known my entire life and I know he will be a fantastic deputy," Ravenstar purred. "I say these words before StarClan, so that our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan, will be Stormheart!"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this was pretty short, but I thought this was a good cliffhanger! It's been getting hard to write from the POV of a kit, so any tips through reviews or PMs would help!**

 **Remember that three reviews per chapter guarantee a new one soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Darkness

**A/N**

 **Look more reviews I get to answer!**

 **SuperBailey: I suppose they are similar, except for the fact that Stormheart would die for Moonkit, and no one else. She is his strength and weakness.**

 **DragonFrost9000: Aw, thanks! If you like this, you should read Stolen! I once got a review saying they read the entire "book" straight and it took 16 hours so pace yourself!**

" _Yes, Stormheart did become deputy, Fallenkit," the elder chuckled. "But he did love Moonkit with every fiber in his being."_

" _No, Mudpaw, Bloompaw, Stormheart was not Ravenstar's best choice as a deputy. But, the leader believed his brother's allegiance to be solely to his clan."_

" _Now, Stormheart had just been appointed deputy, and the clan was ecstatic…"_

"Stormheart! Stormheart! Stormheart!" The clan cheered, some cats giving Stormheart friendly bumps.

"Th-thank you!" Stormheart stammered, his green eyes gleaming up at his brother. Silverberry, their sister, gave Stormheart an affectionate lick on the cheek.

Moonkit pressed against Stormheart's leg comfortingly. Stormheart bent his head down, smoothing the ruffled fur on her forehead. She squirmed playfully, swatting a sheathed paw at his chest.

Stormheart smirked at her, bopping her on the head with a paw. Moonkit stuck out her tongue at him.

Ravenstar cleared his throat awkwardly. Stormheart whipped back to his brother, an irritated look on his face. Ravenstar suppressed an amused chuckle.

"Stormheart, organize a border patrol. We got to be sure ThunderClan aren't trying to steal the Snow Banks," Ravenstar meowed, lashing his tail in determination.

"Got it, bro-bro!" Stormheart raised his tail, attempting to look serious. Ravenstar looked cross at his brother's reply.

Stormheart's smile faded. He flattened his ears, and trudged away. "Spiderweb, Nightfoot, Smokecloud, Echopaw and Berrypaw! Border patrol with me now."

Nightfoot scampered after his former mentor, his fur slicked down and head bowed. Spiderweb seemed less enthusiastic to follow, but did so anyways, admiration in his amber eyes.

Moonkit whimpered, disappointed now she was alone. She squeaked as felt paws jab into her and pin her to the ground. She coughed, dust getting in her eyes. She looked up into the light emerald eyes of Snowkit. They laughed.

"We're playing warrior! Wolfkit, Bloomkit, Lakekit, Barkkit, Doekit and Adderkit are evil ThunderClan!" Snowkit squeaked, helping Moonkit up.

"Who's on our side?" Moonkit asked, shaking the soil from her fur.

"Um, Shrewkit, Patchkit, Nettlekit, Spiderkit and us! Fogkit is the medicine cat for our side, and Primrosekit is medicine cat for ThunderClan," Snowkit explained. Her paws shivered with anticipation.

"Let's do this," Moonkit growled with determination. "Wait, who's the leader? And deputy?"

"Barkkit was voted leader and Lakekit is the deputy on their side," Snowkit meowed. "And here, I'm the deputy. I picked you as leader since Barkkit's your brother."

Moonkit narrowed her eyes at Barkkit. _You think you're better than me. Well, you're not. I will rise to the top and be as powerful as daddy!_

"BARKSTAR!" Moonkit hollered, arching her back and flattened her ears. "YOU'RE GOING _DOWN!_ ShadowClan, attack!"

Her denmates looked suddenly hesitant towards her, but they followed her, tackling each other in their play fight.

Moonkit zigzagged as she charged at her brother, confusing him. His hazel eyes darted back and forth, trying to calculate which direction she was going to attack from.

Moonkit suddenly leapt up in the air, outstretching her paws and cannonballing into Barkkit. He yelped, thrashing his legs at her. Moonkit grunted as his hind leg jabbed into her belly, knocking her off.

Barkkit tried to scramble away from her, but she chomped down on his tail and dragged him back towards her. She pinned his limbs to the ground, a cocky smirk on her lips.

Barkkit squeezed his eyes shut, his hind legs bucking her off once again. Moonkit gasped in air as she landed on her back, finding it difficult to breathe. She heaved and coughed, feeling dizzy.

Moonkit staggered to her paws, swaying back and forth. She opened her jaws, letting out a yowl. Her vision in her left eye was blurry with a red haze.

She let Barkkit stampede at her, springing in the air at the last moment. He could never figure out her own dodging move. Moonkit twisted her body in the air and shoved him to the ground by his shoulders.

However, Moonkit was too absorbed in defeating Barkkit, she didn't notice him rolling over. He crushed her beneath his weight. Barkkit then grabbed Moonkit by the scruff, waving her back and forth in the air.

Moonkit screamed as Barkkit flung her in the air, her head hitting the base of the Scorchedrock. The red haze in her eye faded away. Her head pounded, voices melding together.

She felt two paws on either of her cheeks. She recognized the six-toed feel of the paws. "Fogkit…?" Moonkit tried to say but it barely came out of her mouth. She forced her eyes open halfway. Fogkit's worried eyes were scanning her up and down, his paws on her cheeks to hold her head up.

Fogkit abruptly disappeared from her vision in an instant, his comforting paws leaving her cheeks as if a cat had yanked him away. She felt his paws scrabble at her at try and soothe her further, until he fully vanished, his echoing protests ringing in her head.

The enraged face of Petalcloud filled Fogkit's place. Moonkit could barely make out her mother's words, but she could read the words 'Barkkit' and 'hurt him' on Petalcloud's lips. Moonkit let her head fall back to the ground. She didn't want to hear one of her mother's rants about hurting Barkkit, especially since he was the one who hurt her.

Moonkit lifted her head forcefully when she scented her father. He was yelling at Petalcloud. Petalcloud pointed at Moonkit and her voice grew louder but still inaudible from the ringing in her ears. Even though Moonkit couldn't understand the events unfolding, she felt a weird feeling of anxiety.

Moonkit tried to call out to Snowkit when she noticed her standing near Fogkit. She could tell they wanted to go to her, but Poppytail was blocking Fogkit and Snowkit couldn't get past Stormheart and Petalcloud.

Fogkit looked like he had forgotten how to breathe, his cheeks slightly round and eyes wide. He suddenly opened his mouth, biting as hard as he could down on his mother's paw. Poppytail yelped in surprise, lifting her paw.

Fogkit took this chance to free himself from her, sprinting towards Moonkit with an earnest look. He ducked beneath Stormheart and Petalcloud feet, sliding in front of Moonkit. She managed a smile when he approached her.

Moonkit made no move to hesitate as she felt Fogkit's teeth sink into her scruff and attempt to carry her to the medicine den. Her paws and tail dragged, but she barely felt it. All she felt was nausea and her throbbing head.

She welcomed the thrush-feather lined nest in the medicine den as Fogkit laid her down gently on her side. Moonkit coughed, her waves of dizziness taking her over. She leaned her head forward, retching. She felt Fogkit's six-toed paw rub her back consolingly.

Moonkit's sides heaved, her queasiness somewhat lightened. Moonkit let her head fall to the side, closing her eyes and gratefulness flooded her when the peaceful, empty darkness came.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it's short but look; an update! Praise me. With luscious reviews. Please. This is my life; writing fanfics. Moonkit's almost five moons now!**

 **Who's your favorite character so far? Any one got an OTP? Maybe even a crack ship? Least favorite character? Prediction on what's gonna happen next?**


End file.
